ABIGAIL'DEATH
by Ada Gamez
Summary: This new fanfic is respectfully dedicated to the memory of actress Beverly Garland who played the role of Abigail Holt -Laura's mother- in two great episodes of Remington Steele and who died in 2008. (Beverly Garland October 17, 1926. December 5, 2008)


ABIGAIL'S DEATH

2008 Abigail's Death

Remington Steele came home jovial, as always, to take refuge in his wife's arms.

Now that for a couple of weeks their three children were in Connecticut at Grandma Abigail's house, they were enjoying passionate nights as only Laura and he could achieve 25 years after they met and loved each other.

Olivia almost 20 years old, Junior 17 and the terribly special Queenie 10, were their grandmothers' joy. The three had a very special love for that woman. Laura sometimes felt a twinge of jealousy for not being able to approach her mother with the sweetness of Livvy to embrace her, with the tenderness of Remington Junior to sit on her lap and embrace him to her neck to hear her whisper sweet words of approval and fondness for everything he was.

Little Queenie, still reprehensible in almost all her acts as audacious, naughty mischievous, so Steele and so Holt at the same time, was the apple of her grandmother's eyes.

Her best apple pies were for Livvy. Her best lemmon cakes and her most delicious "homemade" burgers were for her beloved boy and all the attentions, games and walks were for the adorable Queenie to whom Abigail said "you had to keep busy so that you could channel wisely her enormous life energy "and then indulge her in her culinary whims that included the delicious homemade pastas kneaded by her with the different sauces whose secrets Remington had shared with her alone.

Laura knew that the same magic had deployed the grandchildren with their Granny. Danny, Mindy and Laurie Beth were grown, but They had always received the same loving attention from their grandmother.

That adoration, that preference, that deser that summer would arrive for will be spoiled in the enormous Connecticut's house, was hard for Laura to understand, but she was very proud that her mother was a wonderful grandmother. She hadn't been that wonderful as a mother. Laura knew that both of us had never been able to dialogue like mother and daughter without being severely questioned about her mother's way of being.

Loong that Remington encountered upon arriving home were all lights dimmed. Very strange! Laura didn't like particular darkness except when they were alone in a room ...

Laura? He called her completely disoriented.

When he found her, what he saw was his wife totally collapsed in an armchair, squeezing a portrait next to her chest.

Laura? he repeated very uncertainly about the reasons for that bleak image before him.

What's wrong, honey? he asked softly

Mother ... she whispered with just a trickle of voice

Mother? hesitated

Mother has died. Livvy called me less than 20 minutes ago ...

Honey, why didn't you call me?

Oh ... love, I needed ...

Yes. He knew. She had to process the news. She had never had a good relationship with her mother.

Then, he squatted beside her on the couch and took her hand. She held the portrait of both of them that was always present in her maiden house as well as in the attic. He kissed her knuckles without being able to say anything.

Frances and Donald are there ... the boys ...

She sighed and suddenly stood up leaving the portrait on the coffee table. He held her in his arms. Laura didn't cry.

Laura was tense, struggling against her emotions.

He kept her wrapped in his embrace.

Finally the storm barely contained, exploded. Laura cried on his shoulder, the only safe place to rest her pain.

Why could she never love me?

A period of time passed in which he let her vent.

Oh, dear, she loved you, she didn't accept some of your things but she loved you. I'm sure of that! She also loved me, I know ...

Oh, who couldn't love you, Mr. Steele?

Oh, Laura, you know that a husband of yours would also have questioned her just to make you renege ... but she loved me ...

Oh, yes, she breathed, smiling for the first time with sadness. - Without knowing what you were in reality when she met you, you managed to get her in your pocket as soon as she met you. I think she wanted us married from that moment. You were the right man for me, a big shot, a good match, is not that what she said in those years?

Oh, that and that you respected me, that you were equal to your boss and that you learned from me ... Very wise and wise, your mother ...- he laughed

She accepted you without question ... instead, to me ...

Lau- ra …You have been all that she couldn't be for those unwritten social conventions that past times dictated unscrupulously to women ... grew up in a small town dominated by the "what will they say". EVERYTHING that wasn't pre-established was questionable ...

And I was an opponent for her, apparently so much like me to dad ...

Oh, it's not just that, love, you were what she wanted to be, more ahead of time than you.

Then ... why didn't she encourage me instead of repressing me?'

Because repressing you, she did it ...

She looked at him bewildered.

Can not you see it, Laura?

She shook her head.

Look at it this way: she opposing you was encouraging you to be like you wanted to be ... that's what she wanted to be, darling ... It's complicated but by questioning you, she encouraged you. She was your challenge. She knew you would go for more just to contradict her.

You are her pride, Laura, I am very sure of that. It was his way of making you know that you were ... walk, come to me, love ...- he said hugging her sowing kisses with her hair.

She seemed so small in her arms now ...

Laura shed a few more tears on her shoulder for several minutes.

She struggled against herself to recover and be the thoughtful objective Laura that she always was.

As soon as they landed in Connectitut they realized how difficult everything would be. It was raining heavily on the city.

Olivia ... Junior ... Queenie ...- she whispered

We'll phone them ... he announced

Remington took his cell phone and dialed the two

Livvy's rueful voice came to his ear.

Hello, princess, how are you, sweetheart?

Very sad, dad ... how's mom?

Very distressed too, treasure, she's talking on the phone to the airport making reservations for the flight to Connecticut as soon as possible ... Junior?

He's here ... desolate ... Queenie cries without stopping ...

Oh, honey, I know, I know, mom and dad will be there soon, tell her please ...

With a few more words of consolation whispered with fatherly tenderness he said goodbye to her.

As soon as they landed in Connecticut. They realized how difficult everything would be. It was raining heavily on the city.

Laura entered her mother's house with the same nerves as always. She had called Mildred and told her about her mother's death. Mildred handed the phone to her husband, Laura's father.

That's right dad ... mom died just a couple of hours ago. Remington and I are going to Connecticut ...

Oh,my child, I'm sorry about your mother ... she and I could never ... well ... there were good moments that broke, however, today there is no other pain for me than yours, Frances's and my adored ones grandchildren ... give to the boys a kiss from me and something more daughter ... I love you ... I love you, Laurie ...

Thanks, dad ... I needed to hear that ... Laura sighed ...

The flight was turbulent. Laura couldn't relax even with the glass of white wine he ordered for her from the purser.

Upon arrival, Frances hugged her sister moaning and they melted into a long embrace of mutual comfort.

Laura received in her arms the love of her three dismayed children. Olivia had her beautiful green eyes ravaged by crying. The young Remington, bit his thin lips as he used to do like his father to contain emotions, but she could tell that he had also cried a lot. Queenie, confronted for the first time like her brothers at the death of such a loved one, kissed her mother briefly and ran to hug her dad crying disconsolately.

Oh, love of my life ... my sweet little princess ... come, come with dad you know that I love you, huh? you know? Granny Abigail went to heaven now and she will take care of you and all her grandchildren from there ... Do you know it, my treasure?

The girl nodded, also struggling with her emotions and she alternated between Laura and her father seeking consolation.

Funerals were strenuous under heavy rain at the local cementery. A huge number of friends approached the Holt sisters to express their feelings of deep sadness.

Among those pious expressions Laura must have stoically heard some reproaches from her mother's most intimate friends.

Oh, Laura, she missed you ... you should have visited her more often ...

Oh, Laura ... how much did you make your mother suffer with your absences ...

Laura, she loved you so much and you weren't here with her ...

Remington, on the third reproach, thought it was enough and took his wife by the shoulders and took her out of the fray completely ...

They went to the room that had been Abigail's.

There, sitting on her mother's bed Laura closed her eyes and took refuge in Steele's arms. Her black dress weighed on her. She was really oppressed.

I 'll not allow them to come around you and fill you with horrible tirades, Laura. All those women have no idea what you feel.

Isobelle, the cleaning lady, knocked softly on the bedroom door.

Remington opened with a belligerent air that was immediately appeased when he contemplated the pleasant face of Isobelle Robinson.

Oh, Isobelle, go ahead, come, come in...

Oh, Mr. Steele ... my duty is to give Laura and Frances some letters that Mrs. Holt left written for them ...

Go ahead ... "Remington conceded looking questioningly at Laura who was static, with her arms on the sides of the body without a single movement and no expression on her face.

Great surprise was in both of them when the woman went straight to the drawer of Abigail's dresser and extracted two envelopes. She checked them. One said To Laura and the other To Frances, she handed Laura her own.

Silently Isobelle left the room to go in search of Frances.

Remington made the gesture of leaving the room to let her read the contents of the envelope alone, but Laura murmured:

Don't leave, sweetheart, I need you. He sat quietly beside her. He watched her open the envelope with that methodical way of dealing with the wrappers. Very neat objective. Laura wouldn't be Laura if she didn't do those things ... he thought.

Laura unfolded the three pages written in Abigail's handwriting and read silently:

"Dear daughter, I want to tell you with all my love as a mother that during all these years, since you decided to leave your home and go in search of your dreams, I was very proud of you. I suffered a lot when you left but I knew that you would achieve it. One day you would find the right man and you would join him to be happy and find the way. I'm not saying you couldn't do it alone. You are still a wonderful independent free woman and conquering your space and your dreams ... But I know that you need Remington and the possibility of growing together with the wonderful husband you have. He loves you so much and complements you beautifully! When you were little, I could see your free spirit, that pleased me and it's time for you to know it. I believed deeply in you, in your capacity, your intelligence and your freedom.

Then I knew that you would find love and man to suit you. How lucky you were that it was Mr. Steele, that you had it hidden until at last he decided it was time to show up. What a wonderful man! How honest, gallant and sincere! Just for you my love! He loves you and you saw him. You could see it, beyond your whim to hide such beautiful feelings! He always looks at you with those eyes of his sincere and vivacious ... he adores you with his eyes and in twenty years of marriage he hasn't stopped looking at you in that way, with attention and admiration, full of love. He is waiting for you and has given you three wonderful children who are my great pride. Who said my Laura couldn't be a great mother? I knew that you would have that magnificent potential. I love you, daughter. I feel very weak and when we talk on the phone I never have the opportunity to let you know because you are still so reserved but it is enough to see you reflected in Livvy, Junior and even in Queenie, who is the living image of your husband.

They are all for me. They are so smart, beautiful loving children! I wait for them this summer to give me of them those fifteen days that I asked you to send them with your grandmother although the times have changed and they decide by themselves where they want to be and with whom ... Oh, if you and Remington could escape from their vertigionosas Lives of adventure and hard work and coming home, you would complete my happiness. These days I am very exhausted ... well ... I am already my years ... but I can still cook for you and my grandchildren. I will make the meat pies that Remington enjoys so much and you, who are as thin as ever, I will prepare my pasta to see if you fill those bones of yours with a bit of meat ...

Dear daughter, you know how much I admire you and love you. You know I'm proud of your life in Los Angeles. I will not question some serious mistakes of yours, such as having married you without your family knowing about it. But that's it. That was a beautiful surprise. You have your home in Los Angeles, a beautiful house, splendid children with that exemplary husband of yours and as long as you keep all that I will be very happy. Please, do not risk your life again before the crime ... you promise? Dedicate yourself to enjoy your family achievements and live your dreams from another perspective. Pay attention to me for once my treasure! And if we don't see each other again, I want you to know that my love and my mother's heart will always be with you. Sorry if ever my questions made you suffer. I love you too Laura, love, how I loved Frances and my beloved Freddie and I care about you. I know that your father will help you to be happy while he is by your side. He came back to your life and I know how much he always loved you. He also once loved me and gave me the three most beautiful jewels I've ever had, Frances, Freddie and you.

Always follow Mr. Steele. You are her great love and you will always be mine like Frances and her children. I don't have to reproach you for anything I did many times in the past and I know that maybe you didn't deserve it. I never stopped receiving your calls, there was one in particular on which I want to apologize, I remember that I was with my friends and I took the conversation to the weather and you heard yourself eager to tell me something important and I almost didn't let you talk, remember that ? After hanging up, I realized that your voice wasn't the same, that the time you were talking to me wasn't the usual and I wondered what had been happening to you, if something had put you in danger. Would you believe me if I told you that I thought you had been in mortal danger? Oh, now that I think about it, they were just my ideas ... The important matter is that you were fine when you called me back once a week and those calls of yours had a great importance for me. I know how much you love what you do and I will always support you wherever I am because my mother's heart will take care of you forever. I love you. With love, mom".

The neat handwriting of his mother had suddenly transcended Laura's mind in the graceful feminine image that she displayed as haughtily as her own. Laura sniffed the rose-colored letter paper and found her mother's usual perfume. Suddenly her mother was there, it was her and not Remington her "appropriate" husband who hugged her. Laura cried between smiles convinced that this was the beloved and so contradictory mother who had been so little given to resolve talking things between them.

Embraced her husband regained the Abigail's arms. He folded the paper carefully and returned it to the envelope, without saying a word. She dried her tears with the back of her hand, looked at Steele and received his sweet kiss on her lips. She hugged him very strong. Abigail was right. Remington was her best choice. She sighed holding the envelope in her handbag lovingly and rearmed her feelings to face the few moments that remained to say goodbye to Connecticut and left his mother's room with Remington beside her.

The religious service of Father Adams was carried out inside the house for climatic reasons. This gave Laura the opportunity to regain her composure and to speak in front of the small altar where the priest contemplating Abigail's portrait where Father Adams delivered his sermon and recited Psalm 23 and 90. When Frances spoke, she had to receive Donald's restraint between sobs. Laura advanced to her turn and looking into the eyes of those people unknown to her but beloved to her mother and said: What can I say about my mother?

She was special. She was the queen of this house. Always she was. Her daughters we have a lot of her and what we have is our ... very our ... and we share it with our family always, I know my nephews Danny, Mindy and Laurie Beth loved their grandmother as much as my three beloved children who are something special for mom because she adored the six and spoiled them. My mother was a great woman and so I want to remember her. She has left me sweet written words that she whispered in my ear while I read them ... I love you, Mother, you have been a wonderful person and you will always be in my heart. It's difficult for me not to recognize that maybe we should hug more and tell us more how much we loved each other because love was always there ... I love you and I remember you with all my love. Rest ... mo ...mmy ...

Remington came forward and pulled her to her strong chest where Laura took refuge and they all came closer for a final greeting.

When everyone left, the loneliness of the house made itself felt.

Queenie with all her natural childhood innocence broke the overwhelming silence by asking:

Would GRANNY be happy if I play something for her on the piano?

You sweetie? Daddy Steele was surprised. Do you want to play piano?

Laura looked at him as if giving permission with her eyes and Steele released the girl's hand from the one between her legs and let her go.

The girl advanced towards the musical instrument that dominated the room, on which was the portrait of Abigail surrounded by fresh flowers and for the first time saw something of her in Queenie.

Ingrid Elizabeth Audrey Holt Steele masterfully played her grandmother's favorite piece of music. Undoubtedly the little one had had a loving coach who perhaps had not interrupted as she did with Laura, especially correcting her position on the stool. Laura smiled. There was nothing to object to Queenie. Big surprise! Her execution bordered on perfection. The music ended and everyone went to congratulate and embrace Queenie.

"It was your favorite song also mommy" Queenie said whispering hugged Laura. By the way, Laura had come to hate that song when she was the same age as her daughter but now smiling at the girl she approved through tears because everything she hadn't done at the time Queenie had respected him to the letter.

"Mom made that song stay very recorded in each of us, my beautiful doll ... isn't it, Frances?

She asked looking for the sadly smiling complicity of her older sister. Frances nodded knowing perfectly what Laura was referring to.

We're all amazed, we didn't know how well you played the piano, baby, I will keep it especially here ...

And she pointed her heart.


End file.
